


The Illusion of Safety

by knightswatch



Series: A Subtle Dagger [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adopted Character, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Crossdressing, Depression, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Omega Verse, Past Self-Injury, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sequel, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Ai curled up warm and content in his arms, Sousuke finds he can't get to sleep himself. He strokes his fingers through the omega's hair and frowns, watching Ai's fingers curl weakly against his chest in response to the soothing motion. He's glad Rin's decided to be busy with group work tomorrow to give him time with Ai all to himself, but he can't shake the concerned feeling loose from his chest. He wants-- something for him. Some bright shining future that he can't quite name or even describe. It's a worrying feeling and he's grappling to push it down into the pit of his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to make himself go to sleep. It takes a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they know you walk like you're a god

Practicing in the morning rather than the afternoons agrees with Rin far more than it does with Sousuke. He's not entirely surprised by this; Rin has always been disturbingly alive in the mornings while Sousuke drags himself out of bed and needs awhile before he's fit for any kind of interaction. Because of this fact he spends most of their first practices with a silent scowl on his face, even when he's in a marginally better mood after the rude awakening of cold water. It seems to put-off the two that Rin has pegged as their new relay teammates (Sousuke doesn't bother to question the reason they're still dong the medley team at this point).

The first is a backstroke swimmer that it only takes Rin two days to pick out; he's a tall beta with soft eyes and tangerine hair that seems to talk loudly about anything but swimming. He blinks in furious surprise the first time that Rin makes a comment on his speed in the water, shrugging his broad shoulders bashfully but smiling like someone had just given him a gift. By the end of the day, he's sticking a hand in Sousuke's direction with a grin to introduce himself. “Asahi Shiina!”

“Yamazaki,” he grumbles, bumping their wrists together politely and attempting to stifle another yawn behind his hand. He doesn't want to seem too disinterested and face Rin's wrath later, but it's still too early in the morning for him to be relied upon really. Still, Asahi grins at him and leans closer, dropping his voice low.

“Say, you swam in the relay team at nationals with Matsuoka-kun, right?” His voice is conspiratorial and Sousuke narrows his eyes slightly before nodding. He's almost counting on the beta asking about Gou that he nearly coughs in shock when instead he hears; “There was a reeallyy cute omega on your team! A shorty with big eyes-- I wanna ask him out!”

Rin actually does cough, but Sousuke knows the sound well enough to hear the laugh that he's trying to cover. Instead he glares, standing up a little straighter and frowning as hard as he ever has, shaking his head. “No.”

“Aww-- why! He seemed so nice!” Asahi is actually in danger of pouting over the denial and Rin releases his laugh, slapping Sousuke's shoulder and trailing into the pool. “Oh wait, did you have a crush on him too? I won't tell...”

“Asahi-kun,” there's a sigh at his sigh and Sousuke is almost surprised by the omega that basically materializes next to him, shaking his head tightly and brushing sea-green hair out of his face. There's a tiny scowl on his mouth, but it seems to be enough to quiet the beta down entirely. “He's not going to give it to you because they're already together. Did you forget that they kissed when the race was finished?”

“I thought it was just like... a team kiss,” Asahi frowns and the omega rolls his eyes, clearly not buying it. Instead, he tucks thick strands of hair behind his ear and nods his head at Sousuke. “I'm sorry about him, he pushes his luck too much.”

“I know the feeling,” Sousuke muses, almost chuckling at the slump of Asahi's shoulders. He looks like a kicked puppy, and picks himself up just as quickly, squeezing his hand around the omega's thin shoulders and almost pouting.

“I'll trade you Ikuya for your breaststroke swimmer,” he grins, laughing when he's shrugged off and glared at by both of them. “Or not.”

“Ikuya Kirishima,” the omega sighs, giving a small respectful bow of his head but not making any moves for a more formal greeting. It suits Sousuke just fine; all the antique politeness is even more tiring than the 8 AM practices. “Your friend was discussing building a new team with me.”

“I'm not surprised,” this time Sousuke does smile, if just a little. “Did he offer to trade you for Ai too?”

“Thankfully no,” Ikuya smiles slightly in return, sighing softly as Asahi moves to rest his chin on the top of the omega's head.

“Ai is a pretty name,” he mumbles, poking at Ikuya's cheek slightly. “You sure you won't let me trade you?”

“It's unfortunate that I'm still stuck with you Asahi-kun,” he glances upward but isn't actually able to see Asahi grinning at him. “Maybe I'll say yes just to get away from you.”

“Aww, you wouldn't do that!” Asahi whines, nuzzling the bottom of his chin into Ikuya's hair. Ikuya doesn't seem put out by the impromptu scent marking he receives, crossing his arms instead. “Even if you did I'd still be your best friend.”

“I suppose there's no point in accepting then, since I'll be stuck with you regardless,” he ducks away this time, rolling his eyes but almost giving way to the smile that Asahi gives him. “You should go finish your laps or Bucho will yell at you.”

“Ah! You're right,” he grins, giving Sousuke a wave and loping back to the pool at a pace that's too fast to be called anything but running. Ikuya watches him with an almost absent smile, shaking his head.

“What an idiot,” he sighs, turning to look up at Sousuke. The alpha doesn't miss the subtle shift in his attitude without Asahi hanging off him, cocking his head to the side. “I take it you don't have a problem training with an omega then?”

“Nope,” he shrugs, glancing at Rin in the pool and shaking his head. “Our whole club was mixed anyway. And he's not gonna give you any trouble either.”

“I suppose I don't have a problem trying the relay then,” he nods, tucking his hair back again once it slides free from his ear. “I don't want to be treated like I'm less than anyone else.”

There's a standoffishness to his words that Sousuke doesn't miss, but also doesn't react to. It's not as if the willowy omega is any kind of threat to him, and so he just nods his head and cocks half a grin. “Wouldn't think of it.”

“Good,” Ikuya nods his head and actually smiles as Sousuke turns back to the pool, sliding his goggles off his arm and over his head, diving in with a curious sense of accomplishment.

After practice Sousuke blinks at the brightly wrapped box sitting on top of his bag, towel draped over the back of his neck as he reaches out to pick it up, turning the package in his hands and raising an eyebrow at it. He doesn't jolt at Rin's hand slapping against his back, chuckling as he stares at it too. The wrapping is bright pink, tied with a red bow and it's surprisingly neat.

“Where did you get that?” Rin laughs, plucking it out of his hands and shaking it by his ear. “Did Ai send you cookies or something?”

“Someone left it here,” he sighs, grabbing it back and picking up the card that was sitting under the box, frowning intensely as Rin devolved almost instantly into laughter, bending over and gripping kis knees like he would fall over otherwise.

“Please tell me that's what I think it is,” he managed once his laughter dissolved into chuckles, watching Sousuke carefully open the envelope and stare at the letter inside without unfolding it. He doesn't particularly want to read it and figure out the best way to turn down this persons affections. Instead he sets it down, unread still, and unties the bright ribbon instead, ignoring Rin rolling his eyes.

It's a box of chocolates-- messy enough to be obviously handmade. He sighs, passing the box to Rin, who rolls his eyes at them. “You know this is just unfair now.”

“What is?” He raises an eyebrow, turning to get dressed instead. He doesn't have a strategy for handling these confessions; before leaving for college he never had to field any, the widespread knowledge of the fact that he was distinctly not available was enough to keep people away for the most part. 

“You basically have a mate already and there are still people making you chocolate to leave in your locker,” Rin sounds more entertained than put out, which makes sense Sousuke supposes. “I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to work.”

“You can go tell them no for me then,” Sousuke hides his grin behind the door of his locker, keeping his voice low and serious as Rin scoffed at the suggestion. He leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head and huffing a sigh. “This is the third one too.”

“That's just--” Rin sighs and shoves at Sousuke's side instead, frowning. “Whatever you're doing you should quit it.”

“I'm not doing anything!” He does laugh this time, shoving the other alpha in return. A few of their teammates are giving them wary glances, not that Sousuke can exactly blame them; two alpha's shoving each other around can go south quickly. Instead he reaches an arm out and catches Rin under it, chuckling. “If you could turn them down before Ai gets here that would be even better, yeah?”

“He's coming Friday, right?” Rin even looks a little brighter at the mention of the omega visiting and Sousuke rolls his eyes before nodding. They haven't been competitive over his attention since the very beginning of high school, now Rin is just as excited to see him as he is to see Gou. 

“Yeah, after his practice,” Sousuke shrugs, nudging Rin out the door ahead of him with an elbow once they're both dressed. “He's staying the whole weekend this time.”

“That's good-- has he said anything about his plans after school?” Rin cocks his head, settling his back on his shoulder and blinking when Sousuke shrugs a little. Rin chuckles, raising an eyebrow. “Don't tell me he's gonna be Haru all over again.”

“I haven't asked,” Sousuke grumbles after a hesitation, rubbing the back of his neck. Rin blinks at that, looking confused. He sighs, scratching his fingers through his hair. “It's just-- I'm a little worried.”

“About what?” Rin half shoves the door to their room down in his hurry to open it, depositing his bag neatly by the desk while Sousuke's simply gets tossed to wherever it lands. He pretends not to notice Rin's frown at that; it's not like their room is messy at all. 

“I want him to decide somewhere that'll be good for him,” it's an evasive answer and Rin's eyebrows scrunch together instantly, frowning as Sousuke drops to sitting at his desk.

“The fuck does that even mean?” Rin demands after a moment of quiet and Sousuke sighs. He should know better, by now, than to try and give Rin half-answers. He's just not entirely sure how to put his worries into words; especially ones that won't get him called an idiot.

“I don't want him to stick around just because it's where I am,” he sighs slowly, digging his books out and glaring at the page. There's a huff from behind him and he's not really sure if that's Rin agreeing or disagreeing until the spine of a book collides with the back of his head. He turns around with a growl, glaring up at Rin and rubbing the back of his head. “What the fuck?”

“That's fucking stupid,” Rin snaps back, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of his bed, teeth bared by his scowl. “You don't want your fucking courtmate going to school with you? Really?”

“That's not what I mean,” he huffs, still rubbing the sore spot and glaring back at Rin. He taps his foot like it isn't already obvious enough that he's waiting on some kind of answer and Sousuke sighs, dropping his arm to hang over the back of his chair. “I just want him to think-- bigger than that.”

At the least, Rin doesn't look for anything to else to throw across the room. Sousuke counts himself lucky, leaning his chin on his shoulder and shrugging. “He's smart, he could do a lot with himself.”

“I still think you're fucking stupid,” Rin grumbles, grabbing a piece of chocolate from the gift box and taking a sharp bite from it, wrinkling his nose as he chews, regret written bright and loud across his face.

“Too sweet?”

“Like licking a sugar cube,” Rin sticks his tongue out with a frown and they both end up laughing. Sousuke interrupts studying to text with Ai, enjoying the way each message makes him smile just a little.

* * *

He finishes with his last class on Friday and pulls his bag over his shoulder, trudging back to his dorm and blinking in surprise at the silver-haired omega leaning against the door, eyes fixed on his phone, blissfully unaware of a pair of alphas at the other end of the hall pausing to stare at him. Sousuke catches their eyes with a heavy frown, glaring in the hopes that they take the hint and go away without causing him a headache.

Ai looks up with a blink before they seem to make up their minds, beaming and popping to his feet as soon as he sees Sousuke, bouncing the two steps to him and leaning up on his toes to nip the bottom of the alpha's chin, ignoring the frown carved on his face. “There you are!”

He smiles, partially because he's powerless to stop himself, resting his hand at the small of Ai's back and kissing him with a nod, laughing when Ai chases a second kiss from him as well. “You're early.”

“Ah-- well, Rei-kun and Gou-san offered to take over practice so I could catch the earlier train,” Ai smiles a little shyly, dropping back to his feet again and giggling while Sousuke unlocks the door from him with a slight nod of his head. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You're a nice surprise. Rin's still got another class,” Sousuke laughs softly, plucking the heavy bag out of Ai's hand and setting it on the end of the bed, kicking the door shut before tugging him close and kissing him once again, cupping the side of his face and humming when his tongue presses into the omega's mouth slowly. 

Ai whines softly in response, tugging them both backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed, pulling them both onto it with a giggle that almost covers the protesting squeak of springs. His hair winds up in a ruffled mess around his head, mouth damp and smile shining. Sousuke rolls his eyes a little, shifting so he isn't in danger of crushing the small omega under his weight, stroking his cheek with one thumb and humming softly. “I missed you.”

“I know,” Ai smiles as he answers, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Sousuke's nose with a small nod. The alpha laughs, settling on his back and pulling Ai on top of him instead, hands sliding under his shirt and stroking the warm skin underneath. He can feel the small shiver that rolls down the omega's back, chasing it with his fingers when Ai pitches forward and seals their mouths together once again, nibbling at Sousuke's lower lip with a playful eargerness that made the blood in his veins thrum hotter than before. 

His hands dip from Ai's back to squeeze around his hips instead, grinning at the whine he gets for grinding them slowly together. He can smell the champagne bubbles of arousal fizzing off of Ai already, and dimly he knows that Rin is going to come back and be annoyed by the smell, but he can't find it in himself to care right away. He wants to listen to the needy sound the omega makes when Sousuke leans back from kissing him to cast an admiring glance over the lithe arch of his back instead.

He's still growing, if just slightly, with a slight sharpness starting at his cheekbones and and muscle filling his chest just a little more than it did before. Heat creeps into his face when Sousuke pauses to stare before hauling Ai's shirt over his head with a small grin, laying light kisses along the dip of his stomach, feeling it twitch under his mouth from the ticklish feeling. Ai seems like he's trying to keep his hips from rolling forward toward the tease of Sousuke's mouth, digging his fingers instead into the alpha's hair, teeth digging hard into his lip and leaving white lines pressed into it. 

The blush has started to work down from his cheeks to his neck, making the skin of his chest bloom rosy pink. Sousuke nuzzles into the flat of his stomach with a little chuckle, still gripping the top of his hips. Ai must hear it because he gives Sousuke's hair a small tug, making him look up at the frown on his face. "W-what?"

"You're beautiful," he answers without pausing; partially because it's true and partially because he wants to make Ai blush more, like he hasn't said it a thousand times before. Ai huffs a little at him, turning his face to the side like the tips of his ears aren't stained bright red as well. Sousuke laughs, biting his side gently and sliding his hands aorund to squeeze the tight muscle of his ass instead, shrugging his shoulders. "You asked."

Ai makes a sound that's probably meant to be annoyed but mostly just comes out as another whimper, pressing back into Sousuke's hands and grinding himself into the alpha's lap in the process. Sousuke presses his mouth to the sharp curve of his hipbone, just above the hem of his shorts and breathes in slowly, eyes fluttering closed at the actual taste of the omega's arousal in his mouth, squeezing his hands again and swallowing down a groan at the instant feedback from his scent. 

He glances up to find Ai staring ahead with his eyes gone slightly glassy, mouth hanging open as he pulls deep, greedy breaths into his lungs and makes the alpha realize that he probably smells the same. He slides one hand around Ai's side to the front again, tracing skin as he goes and stopping when his fingers find the button of the omega's shorts, pulling back slowly and still supporting him with one hand. "Ai?"

The omega blinks twice before looking down at Sousuke, nodding his head slowly and pushing his hips forward. His pupils have swollen up dark and wide, leaving his eyes more black than blue, leaning forward to press his face into Sousuke's hair as the alpha peels his shorts open slowly, mouth chasing after the skin exposed when they sag around Ai's knees. He pauses when his mouth meets with lace rather than elastic, blinking his eyes twice in an effort to regain some kind of awareness, leaning back and blinking at the white panties straining to hold Ai's cock; the head pushing out from the waistband and resting against his skin with the head flushed as pink as the rest of his chest. Ai pauses nuzzling his hair when Sousuke stops, realizing apparently at the same time exactly what underwear he has on. "T-those, um--"

He's saved from trying to finish his sentence by Sousuke surging upwards instead, tipping Ai onto his back and holding his hips so they don't have a chance to wiggle away, pressing a kiss to the lace where it stretches over the silky skin of his length, grinning and tugging his shorts off the rest of the way. "You're too much."

"I-it wasn't my idea," Ai squeaks, twitching when Sousuke continues pressing kisses over the soft fabric, fingers creeping lower to press the damp spot at his entrance, grinning. He doesn't need to question exactly who's idea those would be, and he moves from peppering the panties with kisses to dragging his teeth down the omega's thigh instead, a shiver rolling down his back when he drags over the small scent gland hidden under the swell of his skin, closing his eyes and biting down slowly on it.

Ai's back arches up instantly, mouth closed to strangle the sound that comes out as Sousuke sucks a mark into the spot, making Ai's scent roll heavy and thick into his mouth. Ai whines slightly when his mouth unlatches its grip, fingers knotted into the blanket to try and ground himself as Sousuke's tongue drags again over the mark, pausing before digging his teeth in again a few centimeters away and making another. Ai's back arches upward again, mewling softly and kicking his other foot against the bed, trying to find enough purchase to dig his heel in. 

Sousuke lifts his mouth off with a popping sound, grinning when Ai lifts his head, face red and mouth hanging open slightly, looking like he'd like to glare but can't quite find the energy to carry through with it. He huffs a soft breath out, leaning on his elbow and leaving his legs spread apart, shivering as the alpha presses a kiss to each mark. “You're teasing me.”

“I would never,” Sousuke smirks, giving his thigh another squeeze and using it to push his thighs tight together instead, stroking the soft outsides with his head tilted slightly, considering before lifting his calves off the bed, settling both slender ankles on his shoulders and shifting, unbuttoning his own pants with a grin, pressing his lips to the side of one knee and raising an eyebrow slightly down at him. “Okay?”

Ai nods, shifting against the blanket restlessly and letting out a shuddery little breath when the alpha's cock slides between his thighs, back arching again on it's own. Sousuke watches his eyes flutter with a little smile, squeezing them tighter together and thrusting his hips slowly, pressing his cheek against the soft flesh of Ai's calf and biting down on a groan when the omega's hips roll upwards on their own, curling his ankles behind Sousuke's shoulder to try and gain more leverage.

Sousuke tries not to pay too much attention to the fact that he can feel the soft cotton of Ai's panties pressing the underside of his cock with each thrust, surrounded by his silky flesh every where else. Ai keeps his grip on the bed, so tight the thin bones of his knuckles look like they're threatening to break through his skin. He continues to shift and curl his legs, voice going softer and breathier rather than louder, leaning his head back and exposing the whole of his throat and making Sousuke wish he could trust himself to press against it without his control threatening to break like a wire stretched to far.

Ai makes a strangled sound from the back of his throat, back bowing so hard it looks nearly painful as he comes, clear fluid dripping thin trails down his stomach, followed handful of rough pumps of Sousuke's hips later, biting gently into the muscle of Ai's calf and squeezing his eyes closed. He lowers the omega's legs gently before falling to the side and huffing one hard breath of air, chuckling when Ai's fingers lace through his immediately, looking over with a wide smile and pink cheeks, giggling softly. “I missed you too.”

 

By the time Rin gets back from class they're both clean and dressed; Ai leaning his back against the wall with Sousuke's head lolled back on his shoulder, rubbing slowly through his hair while some show the alpha can barely focus on drones from his laptop. He blinks up at Rin, trying not to grin when his nose wrinkles from the surprising lack of scent in the room before glancing at the open window and frowning. “You're gross.”

“Would you rather I not air it out?” He laughs softly, catching one of Ai's hands and tugging it around to kiss his knuckles softly before letting go again when Ai giggles and flicks his nose. Rin just stares at them before sighing hard and dropping to occupy the leftover space at Sousuke's side, bumping his chin to the top of Ai's head in greeting, leaving the question unanswered.

“What are you even watching?” He looks up at Ai, leaving Sousuke to droop back against the omega again and nuzzle into the slow strokes of his fingers. It hasn't been on very long, but Sousuke is already betting whatever experiment they've been droning about doing isn't going to go well.

“It's called Helix,” Ai chirps, giving Rin a smile before looking back at the screen. Rin grabs one of Sousuke's pillows and stuffs it behind his back, leaning back to watch alongside them. He asks questions until Ai shushes him in irritation, trying to hide his grin though he winks when Sousuke catches the edges of it. 

He dozes off halfway through the first episode, face pressed warm into Ai's neck and his hair still being stroked over and over. He's going to smell like omega for days even with showers and swimming; every pass of his fingers rubs Ai's slender wrists into his hair. He wakes up when Ai and Rin both shout at something on the screen, jolting upwards and blinking his eyes furiously, the sudden distressed sound making him growl reflexively.

He looks around then sighs when both of them laugh at him, Ai biting down on his smile as Sousuke lays back down, trying to swallow his giggles. “Sorry Sou, they were in the vents.”

He frowns but doesn't justify that with an answer, rolling his eyes again and letting Ai's arms wrap around his shoulders without complaint. He starts to close his eyes when Ai shakes him with a bright little “Oh!”

“Rei-kun got scouted by a university in Tokyo!” He beams as he announces at and Rin grins wickedly, holding his hand out towards Sousuke with a smug lift of his eyebrow. Sousuke sighs, ducking out of Ai's arms and grabbing his wallet from the nightstand, digging out two bills and passing them over with a roll of his eyes. He doesn't particularly want to look at the motherly disappointment Ai is giving him, but he is surprised when Ai asks; “Who did you bet on?”

“You,” he laughs, dropping his wallet again and kissing Ai's temple with a shake of his head. “Who else?”

“Alpha's always get scouted first,” Rin shrugs, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the wall. “This was at the city meet you guys went to, yeah?”

Ai nods, smiling and stretching his arms around Sousuke again, leaning his chin on top of the alpha's head as he talks. “Yeah, I'm not sure if he's gonna accept it though... He's been looking at really prestigious schools so far.”

“Where are you looking at?” Rin raises an eyebrow, going back to leaning his back on the pillow after pausing the show. He doesn't miss a beat in the question and Sousuke tries to pretend that it doesn't make his heart stumble to a faster rhythm. It's stupid, he knows it, and he took a book to the back of the head to prove it, but he can't let go of the feeling either.

“Ah-- I'm not really settled on anything yet,” Ai's fingers twitch nervously on Sousuke's shoulder and he laughs softly. “Ama-sensei said I had a longer list of choices than anybody else in our class.”

“That's not entirely a bad thing,” Sousuke grumbles, lifting his hand to give the omega's a squeeze, shrugging when Ai looks down at him. “You have awhile before you have to have your mind made up on anything.”

“And you'll end up getting scouting offers before you have to take any exams,” Rin shrugs, tone leaving no room for Ai's shy arguments about his skills. Ai flushes but nods slowly under the force of Rin glaring at him. Sousuke doesn't argue and gets the tip of his ear pinched for it, Ai frowning down at him.

“You're not supposed to let Rin-senpai bully me,” he huffs, laughing as Sousuke snaps his teeth after his fingers, wrinkling his nose.

“He's not bullying you-- he's right, you'll get plenty of schools that want you to swim,” he laughs when Ai rubs vigorously through his hair in retaliation, rolling his eyes.

“For that you're both buying me dinner,” he pouts, pushing his lower lip out and managing to hold it when Rin pushes himself off the bed with a groan. “I wanna get sushi!”

Sousuke makes a series of half-hearted grumbling protests, pushing himself up as well and shaking his head, trying to act like he isn't another victim of Ai's pouting. It's useless; the omega beams as soon as he realizes he's won, making grabby-hands in the air until Sousuke pulls him off the bed with one arm, ruffling his hair. “You're annoying.”

“You love me,” he huffs, shoving uselessly against Sousuke's chest. He ignores Rin's irritated sound from behind him, pressing a kiss against Ai's temple and rolling his eyes but nodding anyways.

“Of course I do. I even stopped someone from trying to buy you off me,” he chuckles, tucking Ai under his arm after grabbing his wallet and grinning as Rin laughs, nodding his head.

“Our teammate likes your uh, swimming,” he winks when he says it, making Ai flush and blink in confusion. Sousuke groans, rubbing the heel of his hand over his forehead, not entirely sure he's ready to relive that particular conversation so soon.

 

Even with Ai curled up warm and content in his arms, Sousuke finds he can't get to sleep himself. He strokes his fingers through the omega's hair and frowns, watching Ai's fingers curl weakly against his chest in response to the soothing motion. He's glad Rin's decided to be busy with group work tomorrow to give him time with Ai all to himself, but he can't shake the concerned feeling loose from his chest. He wants-- something for him. Some bright shining future that he can't quite name or even describe. It's a worrying feeling and he's grappling to push it down into the pit of his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to make himself go to sleep. It takes a long time.


	2. i'm comin' straight for the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good. Don't let any of those idiots talk down to you either-- you're sharing the role, you're not a vice-captain or anything like that,” Rin shrugs his shoulder before looking forward again, squeezing his hands and speeding up just a little more. “Mako and I didn't really have any issue-- but you might have to throw your weight around a little more.”
> 
> Ai giggles at the thought, rolling his eyes. He doesn't really plan to do much weight-throwing, trying to force people to respect him as an omega sounds exactly like trouble from the start. “I think it'll be fine Rin-senpai-- you should be more worried about me beating your record this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and still managed to take forever, I'm the worst.

Ai wakes up well before Sousuke does, grinning slightly at the way the alpha has wrapped entirely around him in sleep. He wiggles slightly as Rin crosses the room with his running clothes on, headphones draped over the back of his neck. “Oh! I wanna come.”

Rin looks startled by the squeak, turning around and giving him a sharp grin. “Can you get up?”

Ai grins in return as he nods, struggling his way free despite all his prior experience and Rin stops looking for his hairband to watch, laughing by the end of Ai's extraction. “Isn't it hard to sleep like that?”

“I'm used to it,” Ai giggles, changing into the running clothes he brought along. “It helps that he's impossible to wake up.”

It doesn't take him long to get ready, jogging alongside Rin at a pace that's easy for both of them. Their runs have been a small tradition for years and they fall into it again without trouble.

“Are you worried about being captain this year?” Rin's headphones are forgotten around his neck, letting them talk instead. He shrugs, focusing on the even falls of his feet instead.

“Not really-- maybe if it was just me but I've got Rei-kun too,” it's only the second year that they've tried having two captains. Seijuurou, apparently unable to decide between them had named both Makoto and Rin as co-captains, something the two of them had continued with Rei and Ai. Rin nods, grinning over at him.

“Good. Don't let any of those idiots talk down to you either-- you're sharing the role, you're not a vice-captain or anything like that,” Rin shrugs his shoulder before looking forward again, squeezing his hands and speeding up just a little more. “Mako and I didn't really have any issue-- but you might have to throw your weight around a little more.”

Ai giggles at the thought, rolling his eyes. He doesn't really plan to do much weight-throwing, trying to force people to respect him as an omega sounds exactly like trouble from the start. “I think it'll be fine Rin-senpai-- you should be more worried about me beating your record this year.”

He doesn't let his tone droop or shake with the challenge and Rin almost falter before his eyebrows jump upwards along with his smirk, looking over again with hair starting to creep out of its ponytail and back into his face. “Is that so?”

He nods, pausing in their run to stretch out his legs and grinning back just as wickedly as he can, letting it crinkle his eyes at the corners. “I'm competing in both events this season-- that's my goal.”

“Both, huh? That's a lot of work ya know,” Rin crosses his arms for a moment before bending his arm across his chest with a small frown. Ai nods, almost laughing again at Rin's constant concern. “How many entrance exams are you taking?”

“Like-- six?” Ai blinks, cocking his head and stretching both arms over it. “Or.. maybe ten, I haven't decided all the way.”

“Ten?” Rin shakes his head, mouth hanging open slightly before leaning over and giving Ai's hair a ruffle, sighing out a laugh. “You're nuts.”

 

When they get back Sousuke has begrudgingly shaken himself awake, looking up at them both with an attempted smile that gets stuck halfway, snorting as Ai pulls on one of his jackets and drops on the bed with a quiet giggle. “Look at that, you're alive.”

Sousuke huffs in faked offense, reaching one arm out and catching it around Ai's waist, leaning his chin on the omega's shoulder and closing his eyes again, keeping an arm wrapped around him. “How do you two get up so early?”

Ai rolls his eyes a little, reaching a hand back to rub through his hair with a grin, fingers digging blunt paths along his scalp, letting Sousuke half-doze against his neck again without complaint. “It's not that hard.”

Sousuke mostly groans in complaint, the idea of words not quite transferring through into sound. Rin pauses for a brief moment to snicker at them before the bathroom door clicks shut behind him. Sousuke burrows his face further into Ai's neck and sighs softly. “D'you wanna do things today?”

“Things?” Ai laughs, pausing in petting his hair to look back at him with both corners of his lips turned upwards. “Things other than sleeping, probably, yes.”

“Rin's gotta study thing,” he grumbles, tightening his arms when Ai ceases petting him in an effort to keep him from escaping his grasp. The omega chuckles softly again, staying where he is.

“I know,” he turns his head halfway to plant a kiss on the alpha's temple before prying his arms off and pulling him gently until they're both standing. “Let's get you some coffee, okay?”

“Coffee sounds great,” he huffs, snagging his jacket when Ai passes it over and switching from sweats into pants, running a hand through his already mussed hair. Despite the fact that he and Rin have been attending school here for months Ai leads the way to the student cafe for the most part, keeping his fingers laced with Sousuke's and a steady stream of chatter running. He looks up with a soft laugh when he loses Sousuke's attention in favor of glaring at an alpha who's staring at Ai's running shorts too intently, tugging his hand.

“C'mon, leave it be,” he's more entertained than annoyed and Sousuke rolls his eyes in return, wrinkling his nose as Ai orders a mocha with as much whipped cream as can be reasonably fit into the cup they give him. All Sousuke orders is iced black coffee, which Ai in turn looks at with poorly restrained disgust.

“You and your old man coffee,” he sighs delicately, herding Sousuke to a small table and immediately pulling the lid off of his drink to begin devouring the fluffy cloud of whipped cream. Sousuke attempts to frown as he watches him but cracks as soon as Ai get the first puff on his nose, shaking his head and reaching out to brush it off with a roll of his eyes.

“You're ridiculous,” he's grinning as he says it and Ai looks back up at him with a devious sparkle to his eyes, pulling his tongue through the cream again with a shrug of his shoulders. Out of habit, one of his hands lifts to twist the metal whale shark between his fingers, humming softly to himself, not missing the way Sousuke grins as he touches it. “Did Rin already lecture you on commanding respect?”

“While we were running,” Ai laughs softly, actually drinking his coffee now. He shrugs his shoulders, drawing his fingers through the gather of condensation on the outside. “I don't really feel like I'm captain, though.”

“I think it'll come with time,” Sousuke shrugs after taking a long sip of his, frowning thoughtfully at his drink. “It took Rin awhile to settle into it too.”

“Yeah, that's true,” Ai smiles, cocking his head to the side and blowing air at his bangs when they fall into his eyes. “I don't think I'll have any problems with the team, though.”

“If anything they'll give Ryugazaki more trouble than they will you,” Sousuke rolls his eyes, pushing himself to his feet and shrugging, laughing when Ai pauses in drinking his coffee to watch, a small blush creeping into his cheeks. He feels silly over it since he's so used to seeing Sousuke without a shirt at all, but it makes Sousuke grin at him anyways. “Whole team acts like you're their little brother.”

Ai nods, pushing his chair out and huffing a small pout, curling his fingers in the alpha's jacket and shaking his head. “That's because of Rin too!”

Sousuke chuckles at his whine, resting his hand on the back of Ai;s neck and running his finger over the chain of the necklace. Ai beams at the contact, looking up at him and holding onto Sousuke's jacket still as they walk, giggling every time Sousuke suggests a turn that would get them lost.

* * *

“Alright, good work today! Kazuki and Uozumi have clean up,” Ai chuckles at their mirrored groans, leaning over Gou's shoulder to examine the times for the day. She laughs at him, shifting to share better.

“How'd your visit go? I didn't get any complaining calls,” she grins and Ai flips the sheets with a small frown, his brow gently scrunching together.

“These are Momo-kun's laps?” He traces the line with a sigh, looking around until he spots the desired orange ball of chaos pestering the first years to call him 'senpai'. No one ever does, and Ai shakes his head slowly, trying to hold onto his captain-mode around the amusement. “Momo-kun!”

The alpha freezes before turning and paddling over with a smile, radiating warmth when he sees Gou there too, puffing his chest out in a way that's nothing short of hilarious. Despite his attempt to be serious a tiny smile creeps across his face. Momo positively grins, letting it fall lopsided on his face as he pulls his goggles up. “Yes sir, Captain Nitori sir?”

“You need to work on your consistency,” Ai looks up and does the best imitation of Rin's scowl that he can muster. It doesn't even feel like it fits properly on his face; like he's trying to put on clothes that are far too big for him. “You're burning all your energy in one lap and then slowing down.”

“Aww, still?” He groans, slumping his shoulders for a moment. The motion makes Ai realize that he's grown again. He almost laughs at the fact, still trying to look serious. Momo seems to spring up like a weed whenever Ai turns his back. He peers at Ai's glare and his smile cracks even wider across his face and for a moment the omega wonders if it hurts his cheeks to always be smiling like that. “You still can't look scary.”

Ai huffs in offense, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning rather than trying to glare. Momo grins, pushing himself out of the pool in one easy motion and tossing a wet arm over Ai's shoulders without a care in the world. Ai sighs, slumping into him and continuing to pout. “Is it getting better at least?”

“Toru-kun might be scared?” Momo shrugs, tugging Ai off to the locker room with him. The door swings and bangs loudly and Momo doesn't retract his arm. “That's why you let Rei-bucho be the scary one.”

“I don't need Rei-kun to be scary for me,” he knows he's pouting and that it's not scary at all either. He ducks away from Momo to slink into the showers and lick his wounded pride instead. Rei is organizing his bag when Ai steps out to change and he smiles softly, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

“Rin-senpai and Sousuke were excited about you getting scouted,” he chuckles at Rei's surprised look, rubbing his towel roughly through his hair. “I told them about it over the weekend.”

“Ah-- Nagisa-kun was sure Sousuke-senpai would be upset over losing their bet,” Rei doesn't sound at all offended by it, more intrigued by the difference from his expectation. Ai almost giggles at the fact that Rei with all his astute observations has missed Nagisa being in love with him for years, but he swallows it down instead.

“How did you know about that and I didn't,” Ai frowns, shaking his head and buttoning his shirt up slowly. He knows the answer, of course, is that a certain blond devil was involved in the betting from the beginning, but it's worth grumbling about at least. “I scolded Momo-kun about his times again.”

“Is he still using all his energy up?” Rei frowns when Ai nods, pausing with his bag half-zipped to push his glasses up and hum in thought. “Is Uozumi-kun still looking for a spot on the medley team?”

“Mmm-- I think so, at least,” he pauses, nudging hair out of his eyes before tying his tie with quick fingers, barely looking at the knot. He's gotten used to doing Sousuke's as well as his own and he's by far the quickest at it. “He's been doing well the last few weeks too.”

“I'll make sure Gou notes it down,” Rei nods, adjusting his glasses once more before finishing zipping his bag up. “Are you still set on doing events for both strokes?”

“Yup,” he chirps, flashing all his teeth in a bright grin. He puffs his chest out slightly, nodding his head with pride swelling in his voice. “I told Rin-senpai I was going to beat his record.”

Rei laughs softly, nodding and sliding his bag over his shoulder, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and staring at a wrinkle in it with a matching one between his eyebrows. He pulls his attention away from it after a moment, nodding and smiling once more. “That's quite a lot to take on, best of luck Nitori-kun.”

Ai nods, waving and stretching his arms out before finishing with his own things and leaving as well.

* * *

Despite the confidence he'd shown off when challenging Rin's record, the next few practices made him nervous about actually accomplishing it. Both his stroke times were stubbornly refusing to improve from last season. He finishes Wednesday's practice agitated when Gou looks at him and shrugs, flipping through her sheets with a soft hum. “Your times from last season are still higher, overall.”

He groans, pressing his palms into his eyes and sighing out softly, nodding his head. “Thank you Gou-san, I'll take clean up today.”

They were the last two at the pool already and she puffs a little sigh but nods, pausing by the door. “You were doing extra practice with Sousuke-kun last time, right? Maybe ask him for tips.”

“I will” he knows she means it to be helpful, but he has to swallow around a lump in his throat anyways. It was him who had needed all the extra time, because he wouldn't accept losing the chance to swim the relay with Rin and Sousuke, and now he's back to being just shy of good enough. It's worse knowing that he can get there and he just hasn't managed it this time. He waits until the door bangs shut behind her to pull his cap and goggles back on, watching the clock mounted to the side of the pool and sucking in a deep breath before diving in again.

* * *

At school the next day, his muscles are still burning and he plugs through class without letting his little cringes show. It works; he's already had far too much practice at that and neither Rei or Gou are looking for anything that might be wrong with him. His mouth stretches wide around a yawn on his way to lunch, one hand playing with the whale shark pendant hanging on a chain around his neck.

His eyes blink closed for a second too long and he slams into something. He stumbles back with a surprised squeak, furiously blinking his eyes and frowning at the lanky beta he's bumped into. He recognizes him even though he has no name to put to the face, mostly from the company he knows the boy keeps usually. Ai looks at him with a strained smile. “Sorry about that, I didn't see you.”

He shifts, dropping the necklace from between his fingers and holding his lunch tighter to his chest. The beta sneers slightly down at him in response, smile stretching wide and mocking. “That's how you say sorry?”

Ai resists the urge to sigh, keeping his smile pasted firmly into place. The boy grins back, taking a step so he's leaning over Ai, flicking the pendant and raising an eyebrow. “You should show me how you tell your Master sorry, puppy.”

At that, Ai's smile does falter and he's caught between the instinct to argue and the need to offer no reaction at all. He's saved from having to decide by a loud voice behind him followed by a hand landing warm on his shoulder.

“Ai-senpai!” Momo's hand squeezes slightly on his shoulder and Ai releases tension he didn't realize he was holding, sharp and quick like a wire snapping in half. The beta looks like he wants to say something else until Momo looks up, eyes going cold and hard in a way that's terrifyingly reminiscent of his brother and his mouth pulls down into a hard frown. “Do you need something?”

If he didn't have both of Momo's hands now resting warm and soft on his shoulders, the tone would've made even Ai uncomfortable to hear. The boy shakes his head sharply, almost tripping over himself in an effort to get out of Momo's space. As soon as he's turned away Momo grins from ear to ear, nudging his chin against the top of Ai's head with a laugh. “I'm gonna be as scary as Nii-chan!”

Ai laughs, bumping his head back against the alpha's head in return, nodding and smiling slowly. “Thank you, Momo-kun.”

“Nagisachi said he grabbed an extra surprise bread for me, c'mon,” Momo gave his shoulders a small push, laughing as he nudges Ai along every step.

* * *

Ai pulls himself fully out of the pool hours after the rest of the team has already gone home, pressing his palms to his knees and struggling to catch his breath. It feels like his whole body has been dipped in boiling water, the air around him too cold and blood screaming like fire through his veins. His first few steps are a stumble on legs that don't quite want to obey his will; stiff and heavy like concrete.

He catches himself and slumps back into the locker room, groaning quietly as his phone starts ringing while he dries his hair. He drapes the towel around his neck before picking it up with a slow blink.

“Hey Senpai,” he grumbles, rubbing at his eyes a little, trying to relieve the dry burn of every blink.

“You sound sleepy,” Rin laughs immediately and Ai nods dimly, pulling his pants on.

“I stayed up late studying for exams,” technically it was true; he still had to go home and eat and study before he could sleep. “I'm okay, though, just busy getting the team into shape.”

“If you don't go to bed early tonight I'm telling on you,” Rin's threat came with a smirk that Ai could hear in his voice. He rolls his eyes a little but doesn't argue. “Our backstroke swimmer keeps asking Sousuke about you.”

“M-me? Why?” Ai blinks furiously, pausing in getting dressed to scowl slightly while Rin laughs.

“Apparently he has a crush on you,” Rin sounds deeply amused and Ai's face heats up red so fast it makes his fingers tingle from the lack of blood flow. “And according to him, asking Sousuke is the best way to learn about you.”

“He's aware that we're--” he hesitates for a breath, not entirely sure why. “Together, right?”

“Of course-- apparently that's what makes him so qualified to share,” Rin laughs again and Ai hopes he doesn't hear the door banging shut behind him. “Every time he says your name Sou looks like he wants to punch his teeth out.”

“Well, at least he hasn't yet,” Ai frowns slightly at how dark it is, hoping the walk home stretches the cramps out of his legs. He changes tact instead. “How is Kisumi-kun doing?”

Rin doesn't sputter at the question, but it's a close margin. He regains himself quickly without much more grace. “H-how should I know?”

“Because you've been trying to secretly date him for the last two months,” Ai shrugs, keeping his tone light and informative. Rin was generally terrible with secrets and this was no exception. According to Sousuke half the time Rin came home still smelling sweet and citrusy like the other omega.

“We're just hanging out sometimes,” Rin huffs, voice dropping to an indignant grumble. “It's no big deal.”

“Alright Senpai,” Ai chirps, unlocking the front door with a bright smile to match his tone. This time Rin must hear the clink of his keys.

“Are you just getting home?” He snorts and Ai digs his teeth into his lip with a frown.

“I just wanted to get a few extra laps in,” he shrugs his bag off onto the couch, wandering into the kitchen in hopes of food.

“Ai, you know it's like 9:30, right?” Rin's voice quavers between annoyed and worried and Ai squeaks at the time, kicking the fridge shut empty handed and grabbing his bag on the way back to his room in a rush.

“I do now,” he admits quietly, shaking his head with a little sigh. He drops into his desk chair, rubbing the heel of his hand into his forehead and still trying to stretch his legs out under the table. “Don't tell?”

“I won't but you should,” Rin sighs, starting to say something else but seeming to think better of it. “I gotta go, take better care of yourself.”

“I will, Rin-nii,” he grins wide when Rin groans at the name, clicking the phone off and thunking his head against the desk once before picking his head up and digging his homework out instead. He wants to call Sousuke; it feels like far too long since he's actually made the time to talk to him but he also wants to avoid worrying the alpha if he doesn't have to so he focuses himself entirely on working until in the end he falls asleep on his books.

* * *

The rest of the week continues on the same path-- Ai makes excuses to stay late at practice and rarely makes it back to his bed to sleep. He wakes up twice in the morning with a blanket draped over his shoulders and the stuffed whale shark Rin bought him as a joke without remembering grabbing either thing.

He's slightly grateful that his dad has been switched back recently to working nights and isn't around to question why he hasn't been using his actual bed for sleeping. He resorts to texting Sousuke from class to make sure the alpha isn't worrying about him while he's swimming hours worth of extra laps or studying until he can't see straight anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this chapter _need_ smut? Probably not. But I didn't get to write any in this 'verse before, so ya know, I couldn't wait. ~~Okay but did you need to also touch the smut with the kink wand~~ Yes. I did. I needed to.


End file.
